1. Field of the Invention
A device for selecting and darkening in a picked set of numbers on a lottery computer game card and a pamphlet for playing the lottery having detachable game cards adapted to be inserted into both the number selecting device and a standard lottery computer card reading machine for purchase of lottery tickets and entry of selected numbers into a lottery drawing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many states have adopted a state-wide lottery in which they have one or more lottery games. These games generally consist of either tickets which are purchased having a painted portion which can be scratched or rubbed away to reveal a combination or other insignia indicating to the purchaser whether or not he or she is an instant winner. Additionally, many states have at least one lottery drawing, generally held once a week, wherein a predetermined amount of numbers are drawn from a larger group of numbers, wherein the drawn numbers represent a winning combination. To participate in this type of lottery drawing, players usually are required to fill out a computer type card having numbered boxes thereon having the larger group of numbers individually placed within each box. The player makes a selection of picked numbers to be entered into the drawing by darkening-in an amount of boxes for each game corresponding with the amount of numbers to be drawn in the drawing. The numbers within each box which is darkened by the player, represent the picked combination of numbers which to be entered into the drawing. The player is then required to purchase lottery game tickets by presenting the computer card to an authorized lottery ticket dealer. The lottery ticket dealer inserts the computer card into a computerized lottery card reading device which is adapted to detect the darkened boxes corresponding with the numbers picked and thereafter, enters the picked selection of numbers into a central memory bank. Additionally, the computer card reading device prints out a lottery ticket having the picked number combination representing the player's entry into the drawing. The printed game ticket represents a receipt for use by the player as proof that he or she has paid for and entered a selection of numbers into the drawing. A player wins by matching some or all of the picked numbers on his purchased lottery ticket with the winning combination of numbers drawn in the lottery drawing. Upon presentation of the purchased ticket at either an authorized lottery ticket dealer or the Lottery Commission enables the player to collect his prize.
The wide-spread popularity of these state lottery drawings has led to numerous number picking devices which are adapted to select numbers for a player to be entered into the drawing. Often, many people who play these lottery games often pick numbers which they feel are of some personal significance to them. Commonly, many people will pick birth dates of close relatives as their selected combination for entry into the drawing. Additionally, many people select numbers which they have found to be lucky to them over their lives. These lucky numbers may relate to dates of past events or may be numbers which have some significant meaning in the person's life and, accordingly, the person has labeled the number as a "lucky number".
In playing the lottery, people will often use these "lucky numbers" in making their picked selection of numbers for entry into the lottery drawing. However, often people do not have "lucky numbers" or they want to play several games and do not have enough numbers to make several different picked selections. In this situation, the person playing the lottery usually just makes random selections on the computer card by darkening in the designated amount of numbers for each game, wherein the pick selection has no significant meaning through the player. Because most people make their selections in the establishment selling the lottery tickets, they do not have time to resort to various number selecting devices or other sources of "lucky numbers" which may have some significant meaning to the individual player.
Accordingly, there is a need in the lottery industry for a number selecting device adapted to darken a predetermined selection of numbered boxes on a computer lottery game card wherein the numbers selected correspond with "lucky numbers" associated with the user.
Additionally, there is a need in the lottery art for a pamphlet having removable computer game cards for purchasing lottery tickets and entry of selected numbers in a lottery drawing wherein the pamphlet further includes information therein relating to "lucky numbers" or other such information which may be of interest to the individual playing the lottery.